


Sensual Coaxing

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [35]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Gods, Het, Human, Kissing, Massage, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it just takes a massage or two to get your lover to open up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensual Coaxing

It had been a while since Bloodshed had brought Thornstriker down to his home in the spirit world, so he figured that he would do so. After having a nice meal, they had gone to his room to relax for a little bit in private. His housemates were gone for the evening, Novabomb visiting his lover Mirage while Nebula was doing whatever it was she did.  
  
He had thought it would just be a simple night of relaxation, but he had forgotten that Thornstriker had had about three glasses of wine and was a light-weight. She wasn’t drunk, but definitely tipsy, leading her to be much clingy and touchy. Not that he entirely minded. In fact, he didn’t mind at all. When she got on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, he just rested his hands on her back and held her to his chest.  
  
It had been a little over a month since they first made love by the waterfall. Thornstriker had not asked him to do anything like that again, so Bloodshed did not pursue. Though, he wanted do so very badly. There was nothing he enjoyed more than feeling Thornstriker’s beautiful, delicate body up against his and he enjoyed being inside of her even more…  
  
Slowly and carefully, he turned them over so that she was now lying back on the sheets with him above her. She didn’t reject him and even wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Seeing that as an invitation, he slowly moved one of his hands down to her thigh. When she simply moaned into the kiss, he moved his large hand up her thigh and into her skirt.  
  
Then Thornstriker reacted, eyes widening as she realized just where his hand was going. She jerked back from the kiss with a sharp gasp, pushing at his shoulders while panting hard.  
  
Bloodshed, not expecting the action, allowed himself to be pushed back a foot before his god-like strength kicked in to stop the movement. But seeing his lover's face in fear as she pushed him made him coil back, moving to the foot of the bed to give her room.  
  
Thornstriker, free of the god, sat herself up before moving back a foot. Her breath was fast and rugged as if she had just ran from here to her home and back. But while the look of fear was there on her face, she didn't seem fearful of her god lover. In fact, she seemed more afraid of something else as she looked down, bringing her hand up to control her pounding heart.  
  
"Thornstriker?"  
  
She still didn't look up at him, feeling somewhat ashamed of herself that she had reacted so foolishly like that.  
  
Bloodshed leaned his head down a bit, reaching over and gently seizing her by the chin to have her look up at him. Her eyes widened as she was made to look at her lover, seeing the concern look on his face. When he assumed that she wouldn't turn away, he let go to stroke her cheek.  
  
"Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"N-No..." she said softly, shaking her head. “It... You didn't scare me... Y-You don't have to apologize."  
  
"Then what's wrong?"  
  
The question made her cheeks redden a bit as she turned away again, unable to bring herself to look him in the eyes. He would probably think that she was being stupid if she told him the truth. She didn't want to appear like an idiot in front of him. She could only remain quiet, unsure of what to say or do.  
  
But Bloodshed was too worried to just let her turn away and let it end there. Moving forward again, he hesitantly put an arm around her. Only holding her with the barest amount of his strength so she could easily get out if she needed to, he pulled her back slowly into his chest.  
  
The young woman gripped the arm, not wanting to face him as she was now. But she didn't do much to stop him as she was pulled back into his strong and powerful chest. It was so familiar and so safe that she turned around to snuggle into his chest, still too embarrassed to speak to him at the moment.  
  
The god didn't push her back when she clung to his chest. Instead, he allowed her to cling to him as he waited for her heart to stop beating so fast that he could feel it against his own.  
  
A few minutes past; neither moved much except for Bloodshed who put his other arm around her slowly. When she didn't flinch or push back, he tightened the grip on her to have her lay against his chest. Once her heart stopped pounding, as he could feel with his hand on her back, he finally asked again. "Thornstriker?"  
  
She only squeezed her hand tighter, her nails moving across his skin, but doing no harm.  
  
"Thornstriker?" He moved his head down to try and see her face. "Is something... wrong? Did I do something to upset you?"  
  
She started to hate herself. Here she was clinging to Bloodshed like a child and he was worried about her. All because of her little overreaction before. She didn't want to tell him why she had acted like that before, but he would only fuss about it until she did tell him.  
  
Swallowing, she looked up at him, feeling completely childish and even stupid. She needed to be an adult about this. She was no longer a child. Taking a deep breath, she removed herself from his chest and sat down on the sheet, turning away from him. Hugging herself tightly, she said softly, "Bloodshed... It's... It's not you. I promise."  
  
The god found himself a bit relieved by the confession, but it wasn't enough. She was still acting strange, acting fearful, and he didn't know of what. He scooted over to her, sitting behind her but making no move to touch her. "Then what is it?"  
  
"I... It's... stupid. You'll laugh at me."  
  
"Tell me," he said. "I won't think it's stupid. I promise I won't laugh. I would never laugh at you..."  
  
Thornstriker remained silently, her cheeks reddening a bit. All right, so maybe he wouldn't laugh. But he would have to be annoyed, right? Put off by her childish worries and fears? Even she thought it was stupid... She couldn't even talk to Wheeljack about it because she thought the older woman would laugh at her. She couldn't handle it if Bloodshed did because of this...  
  
Still, she took a deep breath. "Bloodshed... I... It's not you. It's more... of what you... want."  
  
That confused him, causing him to furrow his brows. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I..." Her already red cheeks darkened. "It-It's not like that... time by the waterfall was bad... It's just... I don't..."  
  
Now he was getting more and more confused as to what she was trying to get at. That time by the waterfall? Where he took her virginity? What exactly was she trying to say? But he remained silent, allowing her to continue.  
  
"I... It... I liked it, but the n-next day... Everything... hurt. I-I just... I'm afraid that... that next time..." But she felt too humiliated to get out another word. With a red face, she hung her head in shame, burying her face into her hands as she waited for Bloodshed to call her an idiot and laugh at her.  
  
Bloodshed's eyes widened as he leaned back, his mind trying to make sense of what he had been told. She wasn't afraid of him; she was more afraid of the pain that would come with what he had been hinting at before when they were kissing.  
  
It sounded ridiculous and the god would have been confounded if anyone else had told him that. But this was his lover, the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of eternity. She was the one afraid of the pain that could come from having sex.  
  
It was a subject he had little knowledge in. It wasn't as if his first time came with pain the morning after. And almost all of the women he slept with before Thornstriker were not virgins and did not complain about any pain. Though some did say that they would be sore in the morning after a rough night of sex with him.  
  
Perhaps that was what Thornstriker was worried about? Since she was a virgin, she was probably not used to being that sore. But he had been gentle with her first time; did it still hurt that much even if he was gentler than he had been with those other women?  
  
Argh... Damn it, he thought as he repressed a growl. What he wouldn't give to have Nebula here to try and explain it! Even if she would laugh and tease them about the whole scenario, at least she could explain it!  
  
Shit, how was he supposed to approach this? He was not a woman, so he couldn't say anything about how sex felt for them after their first time. And when those women had complained about being in pain from the rough session the night before, he basically told them that it wasn't his problem since they had asked for it. He wasn't about to say that to Thornstriker, though.  
  
He bit his bottom lip. He had tried his best not to hurt her during her first time and he had thought he had done a good job at it. Of course, from what she was saying, it seemed that he had still caused her unwanted pain. Now she was afraid of that unwanted pain coming back if they had sex again.  
  
"Thornstriker..." he said, trying to find the right words. "I... I'm sorry that I hurt you during that time."  
  
Thornstriker shook her head. "It... It's not entirely your fault... I... I was a vir-virgin and you were quite..." Then she cleared her throat, unable to say the word. "It's to be expected, I-I suppose... I just... don't want it to happen... again."  
  
He tried to think of a way to explain it to her with what little knowledge he had. Maybe he should have slept with more virgins when he was younger, just so he could have been prepared for something like this. Or at least have asked Nebula or Bombrush. That man had a thing for virgin sacrifices... Surely he would know on what to say.  
  
"I... I don't really have any experience about this," he admitted softly. "But... I can understand why you're afraid. You just don't want to be hurt again, right?"  
  
She nodded, still not turning to face him.  
  
He pursed his lips, wondering how he could possibly explain this to her. "I... I don't know from experience, but I'm certain that pain isn't something that comes the morning after sex."  
  
Her shoulders hunched over. Shit, he must have made her thought that she had done something wrong if she had been in pain.  
  
"I-I'm not saying you did anything wrong! I mean... I have heard that there is a little pain usually with a woman's first time, so what you felt was probably something many other women felt the morning after their first time."  
  
He needed to steer this one-sided conversation somewhere that would help her out, not make her feel worse. "And I... I don't think you'll feel pain the morning after again. I've... been with other women  _long_  ago. Before I ever met you. They never mentioned pain the morning after. The worst they ever told me was being a little sore after a... very long night with me. And that wasn't often!"  
  
Thornstriker started to feel herself relax. Despite Bloodshed's rambling and mention of his previous lovers before her, she was starting to feel a little better. From what he was saying, it didn't seem like she would feel any pain the morning after other than her first time, which was expected. But he wasn't certain of that; he wasn't a woman and had even said he didn't have much knowledge in that area.  
  
The god breathed a sigh of relief as she turned back to him, but the sight of fear still in her eyes caused the worry to stay buried in his heart. But soon an idea came to him; why hadn't he thought of that before?  
  
"Thornstriker, I truly don't think you'll have to worry about pain the morning after again."  
  
She looked at him with confusion. Hadn't he said before that he didn't have much experience or knowledge about the subject?  
  
"I've... been with women who have done... the deed in question many times. And I'm certain you know of Nebula's... promiscuity, right?"  
  
Thornstriker may have been naive with some aspects of... sex, but she was not blind to things such as men leering or lusting after her at the market or even Nebula's turbulent relationships that often involved many one-nighters or sex buddies, as Novabomb called it once. The closest she could think to call her was something she did not want to identify the strong and independent goddess with. Looking back up at her lover, she nodded.  
  
"Well, here's the thing. If pain came the morning after sex usually, women won't really like that, would they?"  
  
The woman thought it over before nodding in agreement.  
  
"And for those women and Nebula, if they had to deal with the pain you felt every time they were... with someone, do you think they would keep doing it? I mean, if I felt a lot of pain the morning after... I wouldn't like to do it, right?"  
  
She nodded again. It made sense. If it did hurt every time, then people wouldn't do it. And she knew that Nebula had a lot of sex with both men and women, sometimes having multiple partners at once. The idea overwhelmed her, but it aided to Bloodshed's point.  
  
But she was still so very much afraid. While Bloodshed was making his case, Nebula was a goddess. And possibly the other women he had slept with were too. They were also all very experienced. She was neither. She was a mortal and she had only had sex once. Bloodshed was so much bigger than her, even in his human form... He could easily hurt her.  
  
Then she thought about it for a moment. Was that why it hurt her? Because she was mortal and he was god? Perhaps that was it. They weren't compatible. Well, in a way, it made sense... He was just so much stronger and bigger than her... Damn it, she wished she understood sex better like Nebula or the women Bloodshed had been with before her.  
  
"Bloodshed... I... I want to be with you again," she murmured softly, blushing a bit. "I... I just don't want it to hurt again. I don't want to feel pain again... I know it's stupid and frustrating, but I..."  
  
She could feel tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. She felt like an absolute child at the moment. Here Bloodshed was, trying to be patient and explain everything he could do her about this. Truthfully, it seemed that there was nothing to worry about.  
  
But it was that fear, that ever-lasting fear. The fear of pain that came after it. A pain she didn't want to experience again.  
  
"I just don't want it to hurt," she whimpered, tears falling down her face. "I... I don't want it... to hurt..."  
  
The moment the tears began to fall, the god sitting across from her went stiff. He hated seeing her cry. It always made him feel powerless, especially when he couldn't stop them by destroying something. As the tears continued to roll down her cheeks, he reached forward and pulled her to his chest again.  
  
Bloodshed had no idea what to do. He had made the best argument he could, but he couldn't guarantee that their next coupling would not result in pain again the next morning. For one, he was big compared to her, even in his mortal form. If anything, it would take many more couplings for her to be well adjusted to him so that he could let go without risking harm to her, something he had learned from past mortal lovers.  
  
But it suddenly hit him. Why was he thinking about his satisfaction? This wasn't about him; it was about her. Why did he have to think they both had to be satisfied using sex? There were other ways for them both to find pleasure that didn't involve him fucking her. And if anything, he should be more focused on her pleasure. And he knew how to do that.  
  
He gently patted her back. He would have to try and convince her to try it. "Thornstriker?"  
  
The young mortal hiccupped as she slowly sat back to look at him. "Y-Yes?"  
  
She looked like a mess. He reached up to wipe away a stray tear before he leaned forward to kiss her face. "There are other ways we can find pleasure that don't need sex."  
  
She blinked. "W-What?"  
  
"If you're... If you don't want to have sex, that's okay. I... I know of other ways we can pleasure each other that I can guarantee won't leave you hurt in the morning."  
  
Thornstriker looked confused still, but she was listening to his every word now. "Th-There is?"  
  
"If..." He looked away, almost as if he were embarrassed before he turned back, his eyes focused and determined. "If you wish, I could... let you feel pleasure like that time at the waterfall. And you won't have to worry about being in pain. I can promise you that at least. B-But only if you wish to! I won't force you to do this if you don't-!"  
  
"U-Um, I..." she said, cutting him off. Her face was bright red as she recalled the time she had had her first orgasm and had no idea that she had just had one. Though it had felt incredible, it was just so... embarrassing and shameful. "I... I..."  
  
She looked up at Bloodshed's expression. He looked slightly embarrassed and worried, but his eyes. Primus, those fierce bright red eyes. She could see the focus and determination in them. But wasn't it selfish of her to just be the only one getting pleasure? But he really seemed to want to try and do this... It couldn't hurt her. Besides, she knew that if she didn't like it, he would stop. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do.  
  
Blushing brightly, she bit her bottom lip and looked up at the other, giving a single nod.  
  
A small wave of relief came over Bloodshed as she gave him permission. Gently, he pushed her down onto the sheets, stroking her cheek. "We can stop at any time, okay?" he said softly. "So don't think you have to keep at this until I say so."  
  
She nodded, her face turning even redder than it was before. But as he leaned down again to kiss her again, her embarrassment slowly began to disappear.  
  
Bloodshed was not feeling very confident despite the fact that he was making out with Thornstriker again. He had been sincere when he had said that he knew how to make her feel good other than having sex with her, but the problem with that was he wasn't very experienced with the build up to that part. All of his previous partners existed only because he needed to find relief for his sexual frustration. Very few of them ever asked him for serious foreplay and pleasure from something other than them fucking each other.  
  
And now he had to figure out a way to be  _romantic_  with his current lover who was like freshly fallen snow compared to the others. She did not know what pleased her or what sort of administrations made her hot and begging for more. And he would have to figure that out while trying to pleasure her at the same time to make sure she would agree to future sex sessions.  
  
As the kissing became more passionate, he resisted the urge to try and swallow her tongue as usual. He needed to concentrate and while he could distract her with kissing, he couldn't take it too far. He needed his mind focused elsewhere.  
  
The kissing continued for a while. Bloodshed wanted her more relaxed and comfortable. He didn't want her to be too riled up just yet.  
  
Finally, when he thought she was ready, he slowly moved a hand away from her head where he had been holding it to her body. Knowing what had happened last time he jumped the gun, he decided to start at her upper body as he rubbed her side.  
  
She shivered when she felt his hand slowly move over her side. When she felt it move up toward her upper body, she only held onto him and allowed him to do what he pleased. He had promised her pleasure, right? She should allow him to give that to her, if that was what he wanted...  
  
She gave a soft whimper when his hand came to her breast and gave it a gentle grope. When she didn't fight back, Bloodshed continued to kiss her gently, his large hand still at her tiny breast. Carefully, he moved a finger over her covered nipple, feeling the bud harden at the gentle circling motions. Thornstriker gasped and bit back a small moan, moving her head from the kiss as her hands fell to the sheets, gripping them tightly.  
  
"Are you all right?" he panted softly, kissing her cheek.  
  
She nodded, shutting her eyes tightly as she turned her head to the side, his finger still circling her now erect nipple.  
  
Seeing that she wanted him to continue, he moved his lips down to her neck, suckling and kissing the soft pale skin. As she gave soft whimpers to the kisses on her neck, he continued to gently run his fingers over her flat chest, teasing her nipples and causing them to harden wonderfully.  
  
She continued to let out small noises as he went further and further down her neck. Once he reached the neckline of her shirt, he paused there to give her a deep kiss on her skin before moving on to kiss down her chest on her clothing. It wasn't as shocking as before, but she loved the feeling of the warmth of his lips through the clothing to tease at her skin.  
  
That was until he brought one of her nipples into his mouth to suckle through the clothing.  
  
Bloodshed felt her jolt when he began to suck at the hard nipple underneath her shirt and wrappings. She arched her back and gave a sharp buck of her hips, obviously not expecting the move. But she didn't yell out for him to stop, only biting down on her lip to prevent him from hearing her moans. It was incredibly arousing, making him suck more on the hard nipple.  
  
Thornstriker gasped out, toes curling as she felt his tongue roll over her clothed bud. She wasn't sure how to react, fisting the sheets as he stimulated her flat chest with his mouth and hand. His free hand was moving up and down her body, gently running it down her sides and back. It made her tremble with anticipation and delight, not sure what to think of all of this.  
  
Bloodshed was relieved to see Thornstriker relishing in pleasure and not fear. He had been worried for a moment that his current height and stature would frighten her and she wouldn’t want to do anything while he was like this. At least she wasn’t afraid of him in this form.  
  
He pulled back from her breasts, Thornstriker giving a soft whine at the loss of contact. He smirked a bit, his hands moving down her sides and rubbing over them. She whimpered softly at the touches, shutting her eyes tightly and jerking her head back and forth.  
  
“How do you feel?” he whispered softly.  
  
“I-I don’t know… Oh…”  
  
Considering the reaction wasn’t negative, he pulled her into a deep kiss, Thornstriker moaning as his tongue pushed inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her body growing warmer than before as his hands rubbed over her sides. She trembled hard, not remembering him doing this the first time he touched her. He seemed to be more focused on mapping out every inch of her body...  
  
She gave a soft moan when his hands gently seized the band of her skirt, pulling on it. "Lift your hips," he murmured against her lips before claiming them in a soft kiss once more.  
  
Moaning, she did as asked, raising her hips as bit. She shivered as he removed the skirt, pushing it off to the side. His lips moved down to her neck as he suckled at her sweet skin, hands slowly moving up her legs and teasing her senses. She bit her bottom lip, trying to conceal a moan as his hands moved up to her thighs. She could feel the behemoth-size hands graze over her inner skin before moving back out to her outer side. She was only able to get in a breath when they began to fondle and massage her thighs.  
  
Bloodshed was so thankful to his younger self for allowing some of his past partners the time to learn how to massage them to get them into the mood. He had been shown different areas of the woman's body where a little fondling and rubbing helped to relax and get the females into a better mood for sex. He knew of another one that really had them screaming for orgasm by the time he was done with them, but he needed to be slow with this partner. Thornstriker had never been intimate with anyone other than him. He needed to get her relaxed before he started with the more... pleasurable sensations.  
  
The mortal panted and squirmed as the giant hands moved her thigh muscles back and forth, messaging them with more grace than she thought the god to have with his strength. His fondling did get a little tight at some points of the massage, but he was quick to adjust whenever she gasped at the pain.  
  
As she started to feel her legs turn to jelly, he moved her legs a little further apart. Carefully and slowly, he shuffled in between her legs to press his clothed, heated groin against her covered womanhood.  
  
She opened her eyes as she registered the touch. She was about to ask when he answered for her. "Just trust me, Thornstriker. I'm not going to have sex with you. I'm just going to make you feel good, okay?"  
  
With his hands still working on her thighs, she sighed and laid back. She gave him a nod before closing her eyes again.  
  
Seeing her calm down, the god continued to work his hands on her tense muscles. As they began to relax, he slowly moved his hands up to work at more of the tenseness in her legs. He resisted the need to grind his groin against her privates, instead working on making his massages move her body into his. It was slow and tedious, but it was worth it as she began to move with his massages.  
  
Thornstriker started to feel her breath speed up as the massage continued on. Her legs were starting feel numb and so relaxed that she was starting to roll with his hands' massage as they pulled up and back. And even though the large bulge in his pants still scared her a bit, the heat it radiated against her clothed opening was more sensational than when his lips had been kissing her breasts through her shirt. So when his hands moved up to her hips to rub and massage them thus causing more of a roll into his heat, she didn't stop him. Rather, she started to be a little more... vocal with the pleasurable feelings he was giving her.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed..." she whimpered out. “Bl-Bloodshed... Oh... Mmm..."  
  
He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down at the sensuality of voice and moans. He found himself growing a bit harder and he worried for a moment that she would panic at the feel of it. But she didn't, much to his relief. Though, she just continued to moan a little louder, body now trembling a bit.  
  
"How do you feel?" he murmured against her chest.  
  
"W-Weird..." she admitted, giving a delicate moan as his hands moved behind her hips a little, rubbing and pressing against her backside. She threw back her head a bit, fingers digging into the sheets. She felt so... hot. So incredibly warm and weird...  
  
Just like that time in the water when Bloodshed's fingers were inside of her.  
  
Blushing and biting at her bottom lip, she closed her eyes as his lips gently attacked her breasts again, his hands still rubbing her hips and behind. It felt so good, so relaxing... And so pleasurable. She didn't understand at first, considering he wasn't touching her as sexually as he had that first time. Was she becoming some sort of pervert? She whimpered at the horrifying thought. No... No, she wasn't like that...  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed..." she moaned softly, the god looking up at her. “I-I feel strange... Oh... Ngh..."  
  
He was a bit surprised that she was already at the brink of an orgasm, but then again, her body was extremely sensitive. Not to mention she had probably never had this done to her before... He could feel how warm and hot she was against his groin, feeling her pussy twitch a bit under the cloth. He kissed her cheek, shushing her as her moans grew louder. "Just relax, Thornstriker. You'll be all right."  
  
He slowly took one hand from her backside, the other still rubbing and massaging her gently. She tossed and whimpered on the bed, a familiar pressure building up inside of her, which made her gasp out. Her toes curled and she arched her back as his hand moved over to her front, shaking her head.  
  
Then he slowly pushed his fingers down, moving them over and pressing up gently against her covered lips before pushing slightly against her swollen clit.  
  
It was too much for the innocent girl to handle. She arched her back and let out a surprised, pleasured shriek, body spasming as she orgasmed for the first time in a little bit over a month. Bloodshed just pulled back a bit as he watched her let go, unconsciously licking his lips at the beautiful sight.  
  
The cloth covering her womanhood soon became soaked in her fluids. It was a little uncomfortable with her lover removing his heat from her body and allowing the cool air to send a shiver through her body from her nether regions. But when his lips returned to hers, she opened up and welcomed his passionate kiss again.  
  
The god slowly felt her open up to him, her body signs showing him that she was more relaxed and calmer than before. But he knew that didn't mean he could jump into anything further just yet; he needed to keep the pleasure coming to her. It wouldn't do her any good to just do it once and let it be like that.  
  
"How was it, love?"  
  
She shivered at the endearment in his voice. "G-Good."  
  
"Good?" he repeated in a questioning voice.  
  
"Yes... It... really good," she sighed out.  
  
It must have been a better answer than the first one because he leaned down to nuzzle at her face. "I'm glad."  
  
They nuzzled and kissed at each other for another minute before he requested, "Can I... try something else with you?"  
  
She blinked, looking up at him with confused eyes. "S-Something else?" There was more that could be done? This should have been enough... right? Then again, what did she know? She had little to no experience in this field. "Wh-What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just like what I did before," he said, kissing her cheek. "Only... It'll be a little different. But you'll enjoy it, I promise."  
  
She bit her bottom lip, a bit hesitant to agree. But what he had just done... Though embarrassing, it felt incredibly good. Maybe this would feel good too. He said it would be just like before... But wasn't one orgasm enough? Did she really need more?  
  
Thornstriker mentally scolded herself. He was doing this for her sake. He didn't have to do this if he truly didn't want to. She couldn't act or be ungrateful to him. Besides, she trusted him. He would never lie to her or hurt her. He loved her too much to do that.  
  
"A-All right," she said softly, shivering when he kissed her cheek.  
  
"Roll over on your stomach."  
  
The gentle command stunned Thornstriker for a few moments, confusing her. But when he just kisses her cheek, rubbing over her side, she nodded. Taking a deep breath and trembling slightly, she turned over so that she was flat on her stomach. She shivered when he seized her wet cloth and pulled it from her body, pushing it off to the side with her skirt. She blushed, burying her face into her arms as her naked backside was now shamelessly presented to him.  
  
He kissed her nape, slowly morphing into his 6'5 mortal form as his hands rested on her sides. "Don't worry, Thornstriker. I won't hurt you."  
  
"I-I know..." she said, a bit surprised. The size of his hands told her he had changed into his mortal form. "Y-You didn't have to change, you know."  
  
"I figured it would settle your nerves better," he murmured softly, rubbing her sides. "Are you certain that you're okay?"  
  
She nodded, still keeping her face buried into her arms. She felt him kiss at her neck as his hands began to rub over her back, drawing small noises from her mouth as he felt her whole back up.  
  
Bloodshed continued to kiss her until he felt she was ready for another sensual massage. Leaning back, he smirked at her whine as his hands and lips left her body. Moving to sit by her head, he looked her over. He was tempted to remove her shirt and her body wrappings, but he didn't want to make her any more uncomfortable than she already was with her bottom bare and plain for the world to see. Slowly, he leaned forward to press his arm into her back.  
  
Thornstriker sighed as the arm fell upon her back. She wasn't certain what he was doing until he began to push his arm across her back, like how Wheeljack used the heavy roller on the dough while baking bread. She could feel his arm push her skin and bones back slightly, loosening it of the kinks and stress she had been feeling. Just as he was about to touch her posterior, she gasped, only to gasp again when he stopped and came back to do it again with his other arm. It felt so refreshing as he worked her back like this for a few minutes. She slowly began to sink into the bed and her arms, almost falling into a dazed state as she began to lose sense of the world around her.  
  
Bloodshed felt a little bad for waiting for her to be more out of it to continue, but he wanted her to feel the most relaxed when he continued on with what he had planned. Slowly, his hands that had been working at the lower back of his lover moved past her lower back to roam over her smooth, flat bottom.  
  
She tensed slightly when his hands reached over her posterior. She seized up for a second as they came back to cup her cheeks, but relaxed again when he moved them back over her rear to her back again.  
  
This went on for another minute. She slowly began to relax as he moved his hands over her bottom again and again until she was in a calm, resting state again She had to remind herself that Bloodshed was doing this to make her feel good. She had to give the God of Wrath the benefit of the doubt. He hadn't let her down so far this evening.  
  
"Thornstriker... How are you feeling?"  
  
She gave a soft breath, too relaxed to give a verbal answer. But she turned her head a bit, Bloodshed seeing the small smile on her face.  
  
He sighed, relieved to see that she was enjoying this. Leaning down to kiss her nape, his continued to rub over and gently run his strong fingers over her smooth bottom. She gave a soft moan at the touches, especially as he moved her legs a bit apart and spread her cheeks. Her face heated up a little, but she made no effort to stop him.  
  
His hands moved a bit down to her upper thighs, squeezing and massage the tense muscles there. Thornstriker grew a little suspicious, but soon lost it as he brought her to that relaxed high again. Primus, his hands felt so amazing... and they were so gentle... It was strange, considering that she was the mortal while the god was the one massaging her. It probably should have been vice versa...  
  
She gave a low moan as her muscles relaxed a bit more. Bloodshed's lips were at her shoulder, suckling and kissing it gently. "Are you all right?" he murmured against her skin.  
  
She only nodded, giving a soft moan.  
  
Now that she was completely lax, he slowly moved his hand from her thigh, traveling up to her pussy. She flinched, but said nothing, knowing that she didn't need to be afraid. Bloodshed continued, moving his hand down to cup her pussy, his finger pressing up against her outer lips.  
  
"Mmm...!" she squeaked, shutting her eyes tightly. But she didn't resist and actually moved her legs a bit more apart.  
  
Taking it as permission, his slowly rubbed her, gently moving his hand back and forth to tease her. She trembled a bit, giving out soft moans, which grew louder as he continued to rub and press against her lips. He could feel her cunt tremble, her vagina slowly becoming wet as he continued to stimulate her. Thornstriker moaned and fisted the sheets as a heated pleasure pooled within her groin.  
  
"Bl-Bloodshed...!" she moaned out. "A-Ah...! Bl-Bloodshed... Please... Ngh!"  
  
Stirred on by her cries of pleasure, Bloodshed moved his hands bit faster, rubbing her a bit harder than before. She shrieked a bit, arching her back as her body spasmed a bit, becoming uncomfortably wet again. Primus... Just how prone to orgasm was she?!  
  
Too wrapped up in how hot and bothered he was getting her, Thornstriker failed to notice how one of his fingers moved from her outer lips to the center of them. Before she realized it, his middle finger had pushed inside her soaking pussy, curling up inside her canal.  
  
It caused a reaction neither of them was expecting. With a shocked cry, she climaxed again onto his hand, arching her back with wide eyes as her walls clenched and squeezed the digit inside of her.  
  
His breath seized up when she clenched his finger, expelling her fluids onto his hand. Steadying himself, he held her gently as he helped her ride out her second orgasm of the evening. Once her body stopped spasming and was reduced to only shivering, he moved his hand away and moved to her side to rub her back. He looked to his wet hand for a moment before he let his held-back lust take over as he lapped up her juices.  
  
Thornstriker was still trying to catch her breath when she looked up to see him cleaning his hand. She felt a twinge of queasiness, but still continued to watch him in awe as he lapped away at her... orgasm's messy results. It still befuddled her as to why the god needed to eat up her... juices after she orgasmed rather than clean it up with a towel. But when he finished cleaning his hand and moved it to rub her back with his other, she let it slip her mind for the time as she relaxed into his administrations.  
  
She was almost out of it before she felt him turn her over. She allowed it, rolling onto to her back again to see him leaning over her, a small smile on his face as he stroked her cheek.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
She nodded slowly. Even if it was embarrassing, she was too tired and too satisfied to care.  
  
"I didn't hurt you that time, did I?"  
  
A shake of the head this time.  
  
"That's good." He bent forward to kiss her forehead. "I was worried for a second there."  
  
She let out a soft smile as she reached up to stroke his cheek. When he bent down to kiss her, she didn't turn away, instead accepting the kiss that had her taste mixed in with his.  
  
He pulled back. "Can I try one more thing with you tonight?"  
  
The mortal stared back at him. She was tired and exhausted, but she was still feeling something. It had started when they had started kissing earlier in the evening, but after her first orgasm, it had started to become more noticeable. She wasn't sure what it was, but she wanted it. No matter how embarrassing it made her look, she could not resist the lull of another orgasm by Bloodshed's talented hands. Licking her dry lips, she nodded with heavy eyelids.  
  
He gave her another soft kiss before gently lifting her up into his chest. She gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the headboard. When she was rested up against the pillows, she just looked at him, obviously confused.  
  
He stroked her cheek. "If you liked what I did before, I'm sure you'll like this."  
  
She blushed, giving a soft moan as he pulled her into another kiss, his hands gently pushing her thighs open. She complied, moving her legs around his legs so that he was in between them now. She shivered when his hard, covered length poked against her soaked entrance, but he made no move to release his arousal and put it inside of her. She whimpered though, feeling the heat come off of it.  
  
Bloodshed pulled back from the kiss, his lips slowly trailed down her neck, drawing soft moans from her as his hands caressed her outer thighs. When she whimpered out his name, his trailed his lips downward again, stopping at her breasts to suckle through the fabric and on her nipple.  
  
"Ah!" she cried out, bucking her hips as her hands gripped at his shoulders. "N-No... Bl-Bloodshed... Ngh!"  
  
He ignored the nails digging into his skin as he moved to the other, bring up a hand to knead the other. After hearing her whimper and cry out again, he finally freed her from the stimulation to continue backwards, crawling back to allow him to keep his lips to her warm body.  
  
Thornstriker held onto to any part of him that she could. She was able to keep a good grip with his shoulders, but when he got further and further down her body, she was forced to move her hands to his head. She forwent any thought process as she pulled at his hair.  
  
He hitched a bit at a tight pull here and there, but he simply overcame the slight pain as he kissed further and further down her shirt, eventually coming to its end. He laid one more kiss on it before he lifted it up slightly to kiss her stomach.  
  
She flinched at the touch. Bloodshed was nearly lying on his stomach, his arms holding him up while he kissed and suckled at her bare, hot skin. She was still uncertain of what he was about to do, but caught between the suspense and the erotic feelings she was experiencing, she could do little but hold on as he continued downward.  
  
As he bent further down, he stopped to twist his neck back and forth. A crick came from his neck, stiff muscles starting to work at him from his odd angle. Seeing that he couldn't reach his goal, he balanced himself on one hand while the other moved to woman curling up over his head.  
  
Thornstriker was off put by his hand pushing her back, but reluctantly released her hold on his hair to be pushed back into the headboard. She was still not sure of what was to transpire soon, but she was starting to feel very jumpy as her thighs parted even further from her new position.  
  
To his luck, her legs opened up further with her outer lips parting, slick with her orgasmic juices. The sight of her most precious entrance, bare and begging for him to enter, was too tempting for a moment. But he held back the rush of blood that bypassed its way into his hard and maddening cock. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back without some satisfaction for much longer. But he knew how important this was to his lover. Bloodshed could not stop just to please himself first. Once she was taken care of, he could walk into the bathroom while she was recuperating and get off in there quickly before she regained her senses.  
  
Placing his hands between her thighs, he bent down again, moving his face towards the opening as it gasped and retracted with the breathing of the woman above him.  
  
Thornstriker's eyes widened in horror as his face inched closer and closer to her wet, gross entrance. "Bl-Bloodshed?!" she cried out as she struggled to sit up straight. She reached to grab at his hair again, blushing brightly. "Wh-What're you doing?!"  
  
He ignored her, closing his eyes and giving a simple lick to her open entrance.  
  
Thornstriker cried out in pleasure and shock, blushing brightly as she gripped his hair tighter as she tried to pull him away. She shrieked as his tongue continued to tease and lick up her pussy. “N-NO!” she cried. “D-Don’t! I-It’s dirty! Ngh! AH!”  
  
He pulled back to look up at her, giving a soft smirk. “Dirty isn’t a word I would use to describe anything about you, Thornstriker.”  
  
She blushed brightly, shaking her head as she tried to close her legs. “I-It’s gross…! Y-You can’t!”  
  
But Bloodshed moved his head forward again, running his tongue over her entrance and kissing her hard clit. She arched her back, toes curling as she tried to bite back a moan. It felt so weird… Bloodshed had never done this before! She didn’t think he would either! He couldn’t-  
  
He suckled gently on the bud in between her legs, causing her to scream out in shock at how wonderful it felt. She jerked her head back and forth, not sure of how she was supposed to react to this. It felt good, but it wasn’t right… That place was dirty…  
  
She let out a soft breath, not sure whether she was relieved or disappointed, when his lips left her clitoris. She took a moment to collect her breaths, but he denied her this when his tongue suddenly came back down to her dripping entrance, his tongue slowly snaking inside.  
  
"NYAH?!" she screamed, looking down at the head in between her legs. "N-NO! Bl-Bloodshed, stop! OH! N-Not there! NO!"  
  
He just closed his eyes, inching his tongue in and out of that slippery, delectable pussy. Fuck, she was so sweet... Like a fresh and untouched stream... The taste of her fluids and the clenching of her inner walls made his cock harden even more, wanting to do nothing more than shove his cock deep inside that sweet canal and claim her as his own. But he had to remain focus on her, just a bit longer.  
  
Thornstriker just moaned and screamed as his tongue attacked her cunt. Her hands fell to the sheets, now trying to stay up right as he continued to eat her out. Pleasure and heat continued to assault her body, sweat trickling down her body as the god continued to play with her. Her shirt and bindings were started to feel incredibly tight against her skin, getting uncomfortable and sticky. She would have moved her hands to undress herself, but it was too embarrassing and if she moved her hands, she would collapse to the bed.  
  
She shivered at the look. He was panting softly, his lips covered in her juices. He licked his lips, which made her bit her bottom lip, feeling completely embarrassed as he just stared at her the whole time. Then, once he cleaned his lips of her fluids, he turned back to her trembling cunt and breathed hard on it, causing her to gasp and shiver at the tingle it sent up her spine.  
  
When his tongue went back to her opening, she couldn't hold herself steady anymore. With a loud and weak cry, she fell back onto the sheets, through her arms over her face. He just closed his eyes, holding her hips down as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her before he wiggled it inside of her. His pants felt so scratchy and damp against his now sensitive skin, but he would did not dare remove them for relief. He kept his hands on her, holding her steady just enough that her bucks wouldn't throw him off her entirely. Though keeping her entrance pressed tight against his lips was decadent, he couldn't resist the urge to feel a little more of her.  
  
Thornstriker was too focused on biting her lip at his administrations to her most private of spots to notice right away that a hand was moving up from her hips to where her shirt had started to crawl up her stomach. But when a hot hand dipped under the cloth to rest on her bare skin, she let out a cry as her body twisted again.  
  
The god gently held her down as he continued licking at her entrance, smiling inwardly at how emotional she was being to all this and how she had not told him to stop his actions. Perhaps she was trying to, her hands trying to reach up and grab him, but they also fell back to the bed. Her moans were cut off and she was panting hard, face bright red and her entire body trembling with delight.  
  
Thornstriker felt like she was going to die from the heated pleasure. Every part of her body felt like it was on fire, her pussy especially. And those sounds... Primus, those slurping sounds he was making as he sucked on her. They sounded so perverted, so dirty... And they were filling up her ears as he continued to eat out her cunt.  
  
"B-B-Blo... Blood..." a low and long moan escaped her lips mid-sentence. "B-Bl.... shed. P-Please... please, please."  
  
He just continued to slurp and suck down her soaking pussy, her walls now starting to spasm. Sensing that she was ready to explode, he moved his lips up to her clit and gave it a soft and gentle nick with his teeth before moving back down to her pussy and stabbing her insides with his tongue.  
  
Thornstriker stiffened, her entire body seizing up in pleasure. She threw back her head, arching off the bed a bit as she screamed out her lover's name, fluids squirting out of her and into Bloodshed's mouth. He drank it all down, his hands going to her sides and stroking them, trying to get her to relax as she thrashed and moan at her third climax of the night.  
  
As it slowly came to an end, Bloodshed pulled away from her body, licking his lips of any excess fluids. She slumped down on the sheets, trembling violently as she panted hard, tears coming out of the corners of her eyes. She was whimpering out his name, completely overwhelmed and seemingly having no regard to the world around her, still wrapped up in her own nirvana-like state.  
  
He leaned down to kiss her cheek, watching her flinch and whimper a bit when his lips touched her skin. He shushed her, stroking over her back. "It's all right, Thornstriker. Calm down. It's all right."  
  
She only panted and trembled, unable to truly focus on what he was saying. Despite having three orgasms already, her body was still so hot and still so needy... She  _needed_  something, but she just didn't know what.  
  
A pain went through Bloodshed's body, causing him to look down at his concealed, swollen erection. His legs too heavy to force himself to walk over to the bathroom, he figured he would be all right giving his cock the attention it needed. Thornstriker was still in a heavy daze, so she probably wouldn't take notice... He quickly pulled down his pants and freed his erection from its confinements, a wave of relief coming over him. He wrapped a hand around it and began to jerk away it, closing his eyes as he remembered the gorgeous face and sounds Thornstriker had been making just moments ago...  
  
Thornstriker titled her head a bit, seeing Bloodshed pumping at his hard cock. She swallowed, finding herself growing abnormally excited. Her pussy began to spasm again, hinting at what it wanted. She glanced at the long, thick length, licking her lips. That... She wanted  _that_... And she wanted it now.  
  
Bloodshed's eyes remained closed, not seeing Thornstriker slowly shift from her position and weakly crawl over to him. She swallowed and slowly stretched out her hands to the large arousal, wrapping her hands around it as well.  
  
The petite hands wrapping around his sent his eyelids shooting back up, a look of shock and horror on his face before he made out the other set of hands. He had not expected his lover to be looking back up at him, her hands clenched (as best as they could for her size) around his hand and rock hard cock. “Th-Th-Th-Thornstriker?” he let out in a rough, higher-pitched voice that did not sound anything like his normal one.  
  
She wasn't that bothered by his change of voice. She was more focused on the hot organ in her hands and the red, slightly swollen lips on his face. She wanted them. She didn't know why, but she wanted his manhood touching her. She wanted his lips to touch her again. She wanted to be held by him again like that time.  
  
She wanted to be with him just like that time in the waterfall last month.  
  
The God of Wrath found himself leaning back slightly before his lips were caught by hers in a sweet, deep kiss. As he was occupied above, he was also unprepared for her lower body to rub up against his, their heated counterparts of each other rubbing so close to each other.  
  
He almost lost it for a second there. He wanted nothing more than to pull her closer to him until their bodies melded into one, but he remembered the fear she had earlier when he had tried to do things a little too fast for her. Removing his hands from her body and his cock, he grabbed at her shoulders to allow himself space to breath. Once he caught his breath, he asked, "Thornstriker? What are you-?"  
  
"Please..." she panted, cheeks still red and body still so painfully warm. “Pl-Please... I-I need you...! Please...!"  
  
He just stared at her with wide eyes. Was she... Was she really asking him for it? But she had said she didn't want to because she was afraid! "But, Thornstriker, you-"  
  
"Please!" she begged, catching him off guard and giving her a chance to push him down onto his back. He stared up at her with wide eyes, especially as she shakily stripped herself of her top, her hands weakly undoing her breast wrappings. He swallowed at the sight of those small, sweet breasts, his cock pulsing with need at the sight of them.  
  
"Bloodshed...!" she whined, moving her hips down a bit to rock her pussy up against his arousal.  
  
"Ngh...!" he growled, his hands gripping her hips tightly. "Th-Thornstriker..."  
  
"I-I want it," she whimpered, trembling. "I-I want you... Please... Please..." Her opening was begging for it, fluids dripping out and onto Bloodshed's hot length. He gritted his teeth as he looked up at the needy woman, losing all self-control. To hell with it... She asked for it!  
  
The mortal let out a startled cry as she suddenly knocked down onto her stomach, Bloodshed coming up behind her. She gasped out when he suddenly forced her hips up, her ass right in his face. She opened her mouth, as if to ask him what he was doing, but he had already positioned the tip of his dick at her entrance. Much to her dissatisfaction and confusion, he did not push in, choosing to simply rub against her soaking opening.  
  
"Ngh...! Bl-Bloodshed..." she moaned softly, bucking her hips back into him. "Pl-Please...!"  
  
"Say it," he snarled, his lips down by her ear. "Say you want it. Say you want me to take you... to fuck you... Say you want me to make love to you like I've never done before...  _Say it!_ "  
  
If she had been in her right mind and not in a lust-filled, tired, and desperate state of mind, she might have taken a few seconds to think over what he had said. To revel in the need and love and raw emotion in his voice for her and her only. To feel the love and affection rising inside her for the man, no god, that would do anything for her as he waited for her permission despite the fact that he should have been the one in control with this position.  
  
If she was actually thinking at this point, she probably would have worded her response better so that she wouldn't end up being unable to walk properly for the next two days.  
  
"I want you inside me again."  
  
Like a hound off its chain, Bloodshed let go. He thrusted into her, causing them both to scream at the heat that pierced and swallowed them respectively. The mortal felt a slight sting of pain for a moment, but the foreplay her lover had given her before had made her walls wet, slick, and more stretched than her first time. Within a few moments of the time the god had pushed into her, the pain faded into the familiar feeling of pleasure and fulfillment that she had not felt since that day at the waterfall.  
  
Hearing her mewl in need and pleasure, the Wrath God started a quick pace, the rage and need in his dick begging for release within the tight and welcoming cavern of his lover's body. He upped the pace a bit again, but slowed down slightly when she had trouble keeping her balance with the fast thrusts.  
  
But Thornstriker didn't seem to like him slowing down. She pushed her hips back into his thrusts, throwing back her head and moaning as the head of his cock slammed up against her cervix, pleasure shooting up her body and making her scream louder. It felt so good... She wanted more... She needed more!  
  
Seeing her thrusting back into his body, he seized her by the hips and slammed into her cunt, snarling and growling like an animal as he hit her womb with each thrust. Thornstriker just screamed in pleasure, fisting the sheets tightly as she was left to the mercy of the pounding he was giving her. Her walls clenched and squeezed around him, sucking him in every time he pulled out, only to ram back inside harder.  
  
For Bloodshed, it all came too fast. He had been on the brink of release for a while already, so it only took less than a few minutes for him to pull her hips against his and orgasm into her welcoming womb. Thornstriker screamed into hers as well when the first drop of his seed hit her inner walls.  
  
The atmosphere immediately changed. Despite still being in their highs, their feral-like and crazed emotions dissipated into gentler and relaxed states. Thornstriker stretched out into the bed, letting her worked out muscles and body spasm out the last of her orgasm while her mind struggled to stay awake. Her lover continued thrusting into her, but the bruise-inducing grips became relaxed as he rode out his orgasm into her hot body in quick, but gentle thrusts. As his cock began to shrink inside her body, he leaned over to kiss and lap at the sweat on the back of her neck.  
  
They were like that for a minute, Bloodshed caressing and kissing at his love's body as he remained inside her. He didn't want to pull out just yet, loving the heat surrounding him in their intimate close quarters. Thornstriker just gave soft whimpers and coos, still gripping the sheets as she lied beneath him, unsure of what to do.  
  
Seeing her squirm a bit, Bloodshed slowly pulled out of her wet womanhood. Thornstriker gasped and shuddered as his and hers fluids trailed out of her entrance, staining her thighs and the sheets beneath her. He rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner, kissing the nape of her neck.  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
She nodded, still having trouble forming a sentence.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Y-Yes…” she whimpered out softly, body still trembling. She slowly turned over and gave the other a weak smile, cheeks glowing. “I… I’m so not experienced with this kind of thing.”  
  
Bloodshed chuckled, leaning down to peck her lips. “You might be a little sore in the morning because I got pretty rough with you at the end there,” he admitted. “But it shouldn’t be like the first time… Is that okay?”  
  
“Y-Yes…” she murmured softly, closing and rubbing her thighs together. Thornstriker gave a soft sigh, glancing down at herself. Well… it was only her second time… It was to be somewhat expected…  
  
She seemed a bit unsettled by the information, worrying Bloodshed a little. Had he messed up? Would she never allow him to touch her again? Shit, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything… But he didn’t want to lie to her. She deserved to know.  
  
“Thornstriker, if it hurts a lot in the morning, I-I’ll never try and talk you into doing it with me again,” the god blurted out, fearful that she would hate him if there was too much pain come morning. “A-And I’ll take care of you for the entire day. I-I swear, I’ll make sure you don’t have to do anything if it hurts too much. I’m sorry if–”  
  
“N-No, no,” she said, staring at him with wide eyes. “Y-You don’t have to do that, Bloodshed… D-Don’t worry about that…” She suddenly felt overwhelmed with the desperation in his voice. Primus, it was almost as if he were asking her for some sort of mercy…  
  
“But I don’t want–”  
  
“R-Really, I’ll be okay…” She cleared her throat, sitting up a bit and shivering as more of his cum flowed out of her. “B-But… I-If you really feel the need to m-make it up to me… Then… take me to the bath.”  
  
Bloodshed just stared at her for a few moments. The bath? He glanced down at her, seeing that she seemed rather uncomfortable covered in their fluids. He gave her a soft smirk and nodded. “Right… I’ll do that.”  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he morphed back into his god form, reaching over and lifting her up into his chest. She pressed into it, smiling to herself.  
  
Well, even if it did hurt tomorrow, it wouldn’t really matter. For one thing, she did somewhat enjoy it when Bloodshed spoiled her. And also, after the pleasure he fed her tonight, she was more than willing to do more.  
  
Not that she would say that aloud though. It would be her own embarrassing secret. For now.


End file.
